Love and War
by anotherheathen99
Summary: Ruby Cullen, along with her family, are trying to stop Victoria and the newborns from killing Bella. She has no time for anything else but protect her family and Bella. But will that change when a sandy haired vampire comes along the way? Will she finally find someone worth spending an eternity with? (Takes place in Eclipse). GarrettxOC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _So, this is my first time doing this. This story is going to be a bit between AU , movie and book. But it will mostly be AU. I know it says Garrett and OC pairing, but Garrett won't appear until the next chapter. Bare with me and sorry for any mistakes._

* * *

"And in other news, another teenager has gone missing," the news reporter in the television somberly said, "sixteen year old Dean Connor was last seen at a café near Seattle mall. His mother…"

Ruby Jane Cullen grimaced as the news reported kept talking. The killings have been escalating more and more each passing week. Her golden eyes scanned around the room. The eighteen year old could see the worried expression on her family's faces. Especially on her adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

Rosalie and Jasper Cullen, her adoptive brother and sister, were staring at the TV with intensity. Ruby knew that Jasper wanted to go to Seattle and take care of the problem. But whenever he brought the subject, Carlisle would tell him no. Emmett, her other adoptive brother, was getting impatient…as well as her.

Only Alice and Edward, her other adoptive sister and biological brother, agreed with Carlisle. They needed to wait for the right opportunity to approach the newborn. Carlisle was afraid that they would chase the newborn away and that it would terrorize another city.

Not only did they had to worry about the newborn, but also Victoria and the Volturi. Ever since the rescue of her brother, Alice has been keeping a close eye on the leaders of the Volturi, especially Aro. He had taken a great interest on not only her brother and sister but Bella as well.

Victoria had managed to escape her brother, while he had been tracking her. Alice had seen Victoria but it looked like the redhead would always change her mind on coming back from Forks. She has been annoying since the moment the three nomads walked in during their baseball game. Ruby hated to admit that Victoria had great skills on hiding, but she knew that redhead couldn't stay away for long.

"Another one," Esme sadly said. "It's the third one this week."

Ruby could hear the distress on her mother's voice. She grasped Esme's hand gave it a comforting squeeze.

The motherly vampire smiled softly at her and held her hand as they continued to watch the news.

"It's getting out of hand," Carlisle sighed heavily. He rubbed his forehead in frustration. "This will get the attention of the Volturi if it's not stopped."

Jasper grunted in agreement.

They all heard the door opened, knowing that Alice had come home. They heard Edward dropping her off and speeding away towards Bella's house. A second later, Alice joined them in the living room. She took a seat between Jasper and Emmett.

"I had another vision of Victoria during lunch today," Alice informed them.

Everyone turned their attention away from the tv to the pixie haired vampire.

"And?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "What else?"

"I saw her running through the woods. Probably making up her decision to kill Bella," Alice grimaced. "Edward said that he will take care of it."

"How?" Esme asked, worried about her son's girlfriend's safety.

Alice glanced at the flat screen in the living room. "He said that he is going to mention the tickets to see Renée to Charlie. It won't be easy, but Charlie will let them go anyways."

"That will be an interesting conversation to have," Ruby snickered, turning her attention to the news again.

Emmett chuckled. "Charlie is definitely going to yell at Edward."

"And little Eddie will be on his best behavior even if he is been yelled at," she chuckled quietly.

Esme chastised at both of her children. "Behave you two."

Ruby and Emmett shared one last smirk before they calmed down.

"Has that been the only vision you had of Victoria, Alice?" Carlisle asked the pixie haired vampire.

Alice nodded. "I was trying during classes to see if I can get another glimpse of her. But so far, there is nothing coming up. I'm having difficulty trying to locate where she is hiding."

"Maybe we should put a protective detail on Bella. For her and Charlie's safety," Esme turned to look at her husband.

"Why?" Rosalie frowned. "It would be just a waste of time."

Alice glared at the blonde. "Don't start."

"She's right," Ruby turned to look at Alice. "There is no point on doing one if Bella is not going to be here. You just said that Bella and my brother would be going to visit Renee. They will be miles away when Victoria comes back."

"We should focus on taking down Victoria," Emmett nodded in agreement with his sister. "With all of us there, she won't be able to escape."

"When they come back, we need to keep a closer watch on Bella," Alice shrugged. "Two of us could stay outside her house in case Victoria does manage to escape."

"She is not going to," Jasper wrapped his arm around his wife. He could feel the tension growing in the room.

"We should still keep a closer eye on Bella and Charlie," Esme turned to look at Carlisle.

Rosalie let out a frustrated sigh.

"Rose? Do you think you can take a look at my car? I think it needs some fixing to do," Ruby asked her blonde sister. Alice and Rosalie would fight for hours and no one was in the mood for that. It would have been entertaining to watch but now wasn't a good time. "I think something is wrong with the brakes."

Rosalie smiled knowingly at her, "Let me check it out."

* * *

"You should sell your car," Emmett took his eyes away from Rosalie, who was working on Ruby's car.

"Hell no!" The curly black haired vampire frowned at him. "That's my baby right there."

She turned her attention back to her car. Unlike the rest of her siblings, Ruby love classic cars. She only had one car and it was a beauty. It was a black 1969 Ford Mustang boss 429. It pained her that she couldn't drive it around Forks, since she was supposed to be away at college with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

The only ones that use her car were herself and Esme, when she needs to go get groceries. Her car was one of the very few possessions that she was really fond of. Her guitars came in second. Emmett used to challenge her on races but stopped after he kept losing, since his Jeep wasn't fast enough.

"Sooner or later you will have to get a new one," Emmett smirked.

Ruby glared at him. "I prefer never."

"Can one of you pass me the wrench?" Rosalie asked from under the car, sticking out her arm.

Emmett swiftly passed the tool and turned back to look at Ruby. "Your car will end like Bella's."

Ruby hissed. "That truck was a lost cause before they gave it to her. You should be telling her to get a new truck."

Before he could respond, the three vampires heard the front door open. They were too involved in their conversation that they didn't hear Edward's car approaching the house. Edward's laughter bounced off the walls as him and Bella walked in the house.

"Ugh," Rosalie scrunched her nose upon hearing Bella's voice coming from the living room.

Ruby let out a small chuckle and rolled her eyes. "I'll tell her you said hi and sent her some of your love."

The blonde snarled at her dark haired sister. Emmett let out a laugh as Ruby exited the garage. It was a good thing Alice and Jasper went out hunting or the pixie haired vampire would have picked a fight with Rosalie over her manners towards Bella.

She entered the living room in the second floor and smiled at her brother and his girlfriend. "Alice told us about the graduation party."

An hour after her, Emmett and Rosalie were in the garage, Alice had told them about planning a graduation party. Rosalie wasn't thrilled with the plan. But Emmett and Ruby were. It would be nice to have a party for Bella and her classmates. Carlisle and Esme thought it would be a good idea, since it would take the disappearances out of the teenagers' mind, even if it was only for a couple of hours.

"She did?" Bella winced.

"Well, you know Alice," the wavy dark haired vampire shrugged. "I would be surprised if she didn't throw one at all. Expect lots of lights around the place."

"Where is she anyways?" Bella asked as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Hunting with Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett are working on my baby," Ruby winked at her.

Bella let out a chuckled, knowing to what the vampire was referring to. Soft footsteps approached the living room and Esme smiled warmly at Bella. She hugged the human and asked how her day was.

Ruby was distracted when her brother grasped her elbow. She frowned but followed him out to the balcony. Once outside the balcony, Edward let go of his sister's elbow. He softly closed the door behind them, smiling softly at Bella and Esme. He turned around and noticed his older sister had hopped on the wooden railing and staring at him curiously.

"Has Alice had another vision on Victoria today?" Edward asked her as he walked towards her. He rested his elbows on the balcony railing close to where his sister was sitting, and leaned forward to gaze over the forest.

"No. She tried but no avail. It's frustrating her," she frowned. She looked up at the darkening sky and frowned. "Another human disappeared. This time a boy name Dean Connor."

"I know. I saw his name on the paper today," Edward grimaced. "I try to get Bella to change her mind about transforming."

"Let me guess…she told you to shove that idea up where the sun doesn't shine."

Edward frowned at his sister's smirk. "This is serious!"

"Well, you know that I voted no for Bella's transformation," Ruby shrugged. She felt eyes on them and glanced at the glass balcony door. She could see Esme staring at them with worry on her eyes. She smiled reassuringly at her before staring up at the sky again.

Ruby had voted for Bella's immortality when they all came back to Forks along with the rest of the Cullens. She voted a no on Bella. Not because she didn't like her but because just like Rosalie, dying as a human would have been a better alternative. She remembered the hurt on Bella's eyes even after she had explained on why she said no. "But you chose to stay with her, despite everything. It's her decision anyways, Eddie. She already has her mind set to it. She is as stubborn as you," Ruby said softly.

"Maybe taking her to Renee for the weekend will maybe change her mind," Edward sighed. "Or at least buy her some more time on being human."

"Or maybe you are just been overprotective and don't want Victoria to get near her," the eighteen year old rolled her golden eyes.

Her brother grunted.

"There are eight of us against one redhead vampire. I think we can manage to tear her apart."

Edward stayed quiet for a minute before speaking up again. "I just hope once Bella sees Renee it will change her mind about her been human."

Ruby snorted and hopped off the railing. "As if," she patted her brother on his back before walking back in the house, with Edward following behind.

"What are you two talking about?" Bella asked, with Esme's arm wrapped around her shoulders

The dark haired vampire just grinned at her before looking back at her brother. "Don't forget to take some sun block when you go to Florida."

Her brother rolled her eyes. "I'm going to be stuck inside all the time."

"But at least you and Bella might have some _alone_ time if you know what I mean," she wiggled her eyebrows at her brother.

"Ruby Jane Cullen!" Esme gasped at her adoptive daughter.

Emmett's laugh was heard from the garage, having heard everything from the garage. Ruby smirked at her brother's annoyance and Bella's blushing face before dashing back to the garage to see if Rosalie had finished with her car.

* * *

"How much longer?" Emmett grumbled. His golden eyes scanned around the forest for any signs on the redhead.

"She will be here any moment," Alice whispered.

Ruby listened intently for any running footsteps. She could hear Emmett bouncing slightly on his feet in excitement. He had been impatient from the moment Alice had told them of the vision. They connected eyes and they smirked at each other. They have made a bet on who will get Victoria first. She would be lying to herself if she wasn't also excited to tear the redhead apart.

At least Laurent was taken care of by the pack, while they were away. Ruby remembered the disappointment in Jasper's and Emmett's face when they found out about his death. They had wanted to destroy Laurent when they learned he confronted Bella when she was alone.

"To your left!" Alice suddenly shouted.

All of the Cullens started to run towards the direction Alice had told them. Ruby and Emmett were in the lead of the group, followed by Jasper and Carlisle. Alice was a bit further in front of Rosalie and Esme.

"I'm going to win," Emmett winked at his sister before he started to run faster.

She huffed and watched him catching up to Victoria. She thought that he had the redhead until he was thrown to a tree.

"Stop!" Carlisle shouted when Victoria jumped the rocks and to the other side of the river.

They all saw two wolves come out of the trees and beginning to chase Victoria. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens took off running after them in their side of the river. It didn't take long for the redhead to jump on their side again.

Jasper and Ruby shared a look when Victoria started to jump in zigzags on trees. They nodded at each other and did the same thing. She took a leap towards the redhead but Victoria managed to throw her to the ground. The dark haired vampire snarled and pushed herself off the ground.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked when she reached her daughter's side.

She nodded and they continue to run after the redhead. She noticed that Jasper was also thrown to the ground.

"I'm tired of this!" Emmett growled. "It's going to end now!"

"Emmett no!" Carlisle shouted when he saw Victoria taking a jump to the other side of the river again. "She is in their territory!"

Emmett decided to ignore the warning and followed Victoria to the other side. Before the big vampire could land on the rocks, a dark silvered wolf jumped out of the bushes, and threw Emmett to the river. A second later, Emmett resurfaced and snarled at the wolf.

The Cullens stopped and saw the conflict that was going to happened. Ruby took her eyes off her brother and the wolf, and started to scan the trees. Not far from the river, she noticed the red flaming hair of Victoria.

She saw the redhead vampire smirking at their direction. She narrowed her eyes and ran towards Victoria's direction. She heard the shouts of Esme and Carlisle telling her to stop but she chose to ignore them. She also didn't get far when a grey wolf jumped in front of her, blocking her way to get to Victoria.

She glared at the wolf before turning her attention back to the redhead. Victoria smirked at her again before dashing off to the forest, escaping. Ruby let out a frustrated snarl at the escape of the other vampire. The wolf must have misinterpreted her snarl towards Victoria.

One moment Ruby was glaring at Victoria, when suddenly, she was been thrown on her back in the river with the grey werewolf on top of her. The wolf let out a snarl and bared her teeth at the vampire. The dark haired vampire could hear the shouts from Esme and Rosalie under the water.

But before they could do anything, a growl was heard from the other side of the river. The grey wolf immediately got off Ruby but stood close. The vampire stood as well, not caring that she was wet from head to toe. Her eyes were on the grey wolf. She would not hesitate to punch the wolf if it attacked her again.

Rapid footsteps were heard with a gush of air and Esme stopped next to her. She grasped Ruby's arm and inspected her for any injury. "Are you alright?" Esme urgently asked.

"I'm fine," she reassured the motherly vampire without looking away from the wolf.

The smaller grey wolf snarled at Ruby, her stance ready to pounce again. Ruby returned the snarl, ignoring Esme's warning to back away. She could feel Esme trying to pull her away from the wolf but she didn't move. She will relax once the pack would leave.

"We didn't mean to cross over," Carlisle explained to the wolves, his eyes on Emmett and Ruby. "I apologize on the misunderstanding."

The black wolf shared a glance with one of its pack members. It glared back at Carlisle before letting out a growl. The black wolf started to head back to the line of trees and was followed by his pack except for two wolves.

The gray wolf and the dark silvered wolf kept baring their teeth to Emmett and Ruby. From the corner of her eyes, she could see her brother wanting to throw a punch at the wolf that was standing on the rocks. Rosalie, who was standing next to Emmett, was grasping his arm in order to stop him from doing anything else. Ruby kept her attention on the grey wolf, waiting to see if it was going to attack again.

The black wolf growled at the remaining wolves when he noticed they were not following him. It took a few seconds before both wolves started to retreat back with the rest of the pack.

Emmett let out a frustrated growl. "Is that it?"

"We can't do anything else at the moment. She managed to escape when we got distracted by the pack," Carlisle calmly explained Emmett.

Emmett punched one of the rocks in frustration and ran back home with Rosalie following behind.

"We should head back home," Carlisle softly said, not taking his eyes from the retreating pack. "I will inform Edward of the situation."

Ruby glanced down at herself and grimaced at her wet clothes.

"Let's go," Esme softly told the dark haired eighteen year old.

She glanced back to where Victoria had disappeared. She let out a frustrated snarl before following her family back to the house. Her brother is going to be furious of the redhead's escape.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think so far of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Garrett's physical appearance is going to be like in the movies.**

 **Here's the chapter, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

The branches on the tall trees rustled slightly by the night wind. A herd of deer were quietly eating some grass, unaware of them been watched by two pair of dark eyes.

"I can't wait to leave this place for good," the blonde mumbled to her sister, trying not to alert the deers. "Emmett and I have been thinking of visiting Greece for a couple of weeks."

Ruby smiled softly, her gaze not leaving the herd of deer. "I miss London weather."

Rosalie hums softly before setting her eyes on a deer that is walking slightly away from the rest of the herd. Ruby notices the deer as well and smirks at the blonde vampire. Rosalie narrows her eyes at the dark haired vampire.

They both ran out of the bushes and towards the herd. Rosalie tackled the deer before Ruby could, making her attack to another deer that was close by. The rest of the herd quickly dispersed as the two vampires sank their teeth on their meal.

Minutes passed by in silence as they drank the blood from their prey. They were startled when they heard two set of footsteps running towards their direction. Ruby and Rosalie quickly drop the deers and got ready to attack. Soon two figures entered the small clearing where Rosalie and Ruby were standing.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked confused, her eyes flickering between Carlisle and the pixie hair vampire. "Did something happened?"

"Someone will be coming thru here," Alice explained, looking out to her left side.

"Whatever you do, don't attack him," Carlisle looked at both of them. "He's a friend of mine."

Rosalie was going to ask something when they heard running steps not far from where they were standing. Rosalie and Ruby slightly tensed again but not as much since Alice and Carlisle were here. Carlisle always knew how to keep the peace, something that they secretly admired from their vampire father figure.

It only took a few seconds before a browned haired vampire came into view. He stopped a few feet away from them as he looked at them. His deep ruby colored eyes glanced towards Carlisle and he smiled. "My good old friend, Carlisle. It's been a while."

"Garrett," the blonde vampire smiled back. "It's good to see you after a century or so."

Rosalie and Ruby glanced each other. They have heard stories of Carlisle's friends before he had a family. They have never met any of his friends except for their 'extended family' in Alaska, the Denali.

Garrett approached them and shook Carlisle's hand first before giving him a brief hug. Alice was the second to greet the nomad by shaking his hand and Rosalie shook his hand as well after. When Garrett stood in front of Ruby, he gently took her hand and surprised everyone by bending down and giving the back of her hand a kiss, not breaking eye contact with her.

Her eyes widen slightly. It has been a long time, since she was human to be precise, that someone has kissed the back of her hand like that. For a brief second, she saw her human fiance flash in her mind. His hazel eyes and the sad smile that he gave her before he left for the war. She quickly pushed the memory away. She didn't want to think about him. Not now at least.

Ruby noticed that Garrett's smile slightly lessen as he let go of her hand and stood up straight again. She turned to look at her family and noticed they were staring at the pair. She rolled her eyes when the pixie haired vampire winked at her.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at the nomad. She had quietly observed him and was mildly surprised when he kissed her sister's hand. He was lucky that Edward wasn't present or else he would have dealt with the 'brother protection thing', as Ruby and Emmett like to call it.

"What exactly are you doing here, Garrett?" Carlisle asked after a few seconds of silence between the group.

The brown haired man grimaced at them. "I was a state away when I heard about missing teenagers. By the looks of it, it seems that there is a newborn running loose around. I came over here to see if you need any help on finding him or her."

Carlisle and the others shared a look. If a nomad like Garrett knew about the attacks that were going on, it will soon reach the ears of the Volturi soon. The blonde vampire turned to look at his old friend. "We can talk about it more at home."

Garrett nodded at his friend and ran with them towards their home.

* * *

Victoria is quietly observing the two vampires fighting one another. The blonde one kept throwing the black haired hair boy to the ground. It's the fourth time that Riley has beaten the boy in training.

She frowned at they continued to train. The young man was weak. And she didn't like weak vampires. The boy wasn't the only one that hasn't much improved. There were four others that either are not fighters or not wanting to improve. She didn't noticed that her lover was staring at her as she kept thinking of wanting revenge on the Cullens.

After another defeat, Riley huffed. He had noticed the frown on his lover's face throughout the training and he didn't like it at all. He turned to the newborn and growled, "Leave us and keep practicing."

The young man that was on the ground quickly dusted himself off with a scowl on his face. He thought he was getting better but he kept loosing against Riley. Still frowning, he quickly walked away, towards where the others would be.

"You don't seem satisfied at his process," Riley stared at Victoria, his red eyes regarding the redhead as she walked towards him. "He needs more work."

"He has had enough training. Everytime I come and see his practice, the worse he gets," she hissed at the young man. "I don't want any weak links on my army."

"What do you want me to do?" Riley growled in frustration.

The redhead just shrugged as she turned around and started to walk away. Without looking back, she coldly said, "Do whatever it takes to make the army stronger. Even if it means getting rid some of them. You can always make more."

Riley stood there in silence until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. He swiftly turned around and walked towards the direction where the newborns would be. Victoria had given him an order, and he will do anything that she commanded him to do.

* * *

"What are your thoughts on him?" Ruby asked her brother.

They were both outside on the balcony, enjoying the early crispy morning. Edward turned slightly to look back at the house before glancing back at the lines of trees.

He frowned and crossed his arms, letting them rest on the rail of the balcony. "I don't like the way he kept glancing at you while Carlisle and Esme were explaining to him what is going on. And it doesn't help that Alice keeps grinning at you."

"Alice is just been Alice," Ruby rolled her eyes. "And Garrett is not the first of the male species that has stared at me over time."

Edward shaked his head. "But the way he stares at you reminds me of the way…" he sighed heavily. "Thomas used to stared at you like that."

She grimaced, remembering her dead human fiance. She remembered her last year as a human. The grief and emptiness she felt when she received a letter from one of the generals that her fiance had died during the war. She could still see the his last smile and the last words he spoke to her.

"He was a good man," her brother softly said. Edward knew that his sister didn't like to talk about Thomas with anyone much. She hasn't mentioned him in decades. Her time with her ex fiance was only hers to know. "He would have been a good husband to you."

"I know," Ruby said, shaking the memory away. "I have grief him at my last moments as a human and the first years as a vampire. I have moved on and a part of me would always cherish the memories of him. But I won't spend my whole existence thinking of the 'what if's' of him."

"Are you saying that you will find someone that you will fall in love with."

"If you could find one so can I," Ruby smirked at her brother, breaking the seriousness of the conversation they were having.

Edward snorted and shook his head. "Then there is still hope for you. I know that Esme and Carlisle are getting concerned about your love life."

Ruby groaned. "We are in the middle of a crisis. Romance is the last thing on my mind right now."

Edward chuckled and ruffled his sister's hair, making her hiss at him. "And what are your thoughts on the nomad? I already told you what I thought of him."

"What are your thoughts on Garret?" a voice behind them interrupted the sibling's conversation.

They both turned to look behind them. Alice was leaning against the glass, with Garrett standing behind her. He nodded towards Edward and threw a smile towards Ruby.

Edward narrowed his eyes at the nomad. He knew that Garrett found his sister attractive by the thoughts and glances he threw at Ruby. Even though they weren't of ill intent, it still made Edward very protective of his sister.

Sensing her brother is getting irritated, Ruby quickly said, "You need to get Bella soon."

He turned to look at his sister and she raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed heavily, knowing that she was right. "Will you be alright?"

Alice rolled her eyes, walking towards the siblings. "Stop been the overprotective brother. I'm sure Emmett and Jasper will keep an eye on Garrett if he tries something on Ruby."

"Alice!" Edward and Ruby snarled at the pixie haired vampire. Garrett just chuckled and looked down at the floor, not saying anything.

"Not to mention Ruby will kick his ass in a second if he does something that she doesn't want," Alice grabbed Edward's arm and started pulling him inside the house. "Now, go get changed so we can pick up the love of your life."

Ruby shook her head and turned to look back at the trees. Sometimes here siblings were too much to handle. But she would never trade them for the world. After some silence, she heard Garrett coming to stand next to her, just where her brother was standing a few moments ago.

"He is overprotective isn't he?" Garrett said lightly.

Ruby let out a chuckled. "Well, he is my biological brother. Is only natural that he feel he needs to protect me. Afterall, I was the same when he started to see Bella. I was protective and gave her whole 'if you hurt my brother, I will kill you.'"

"The human girl," the nomad nodded, remembering what Carlisle has informed him. The whole situation with the redhead and the Volturi. Then the mess with a newborn on a killing spree in Seattle. Garrett had agree with Jasper and Emmett, that they should go to Seattle and kill the newborn. But he won't go against Carlisle wishes. This was his friend's territory and he will respect his home.

There was silence between them. The engine of Edward's car starting in the garage, then a few seconds they could hear the car leaving with Edward and Alice in the car. Minutes ticked by in silence. The tv was on with the morning news and the low murmurs of the rest of the Cullens in the living room.

"I'm sorry," Garrett said softly, breaking the silence.

Ruby turned to looked at him confused. "Pardon?"

"About last night when I kissed your hand," the nomad explained. "I didn't mean to offend you in any way. And if I did, I want to apologize."

"Oh. It's not your fault," she reassured him. "I was just taken by surprise, that's all."

"Has no man ever kissed your hand before?" Garrett asked curiously.

"The last time that someone did was when I was human," Ruby murmured.

"Thomas."

She quickly turned to look at him. "How do you know that?"

"Alice told me," Garrett raised his hand in defense. "She told me that you had a human fiance before you turned. That's all I know."

Ruby sighed and looked down at her hands. "He was the only one that kissed my hand."

"Did you see him after you were turned?" Garrett asked curiously.

She shook her head and looked up at him. "He died during the war before I was turned."

"I'm sorry," the nomad gently said. "Do you still miss him?"

"I have all the memories of him," Ruby said. "As well as all of my human life. I haven't thought of him for a while. But some memories are coming back vividly as if they just happened yesterday."

"All of your human memories?" Garrett asked the dark haired vampire in shock. "By all do you mean every single one of them?"

Ruby grinned at him. "Every single one."

"How is that possible?" Garrett asked curiously. He has met a few nomads in his vampire life and they don't remember much of their human life. "The memories that I do remember are blurry that I never get a good picture of them."

"I can restore memories," Ruby explained. "Whether clearing them up or bringing the memories that even you don't remember having. It depends on the memories, though. Some take me a few tries to fully grasp and clear them up. Others are quicker."

"You can restore any memory?"

"Yes, good or bad," she shrugged. "I have tried it on my family members. Mostly with Carlisle and Rosalie. I'm still working with Alice with her memories whenever she wants to."

Garrett stares at her with curiosity growing inside him. "Can you try it on me?"

"You?" Ruby raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You want my help with your memories?"

He smiled charmingly. "Of course. I'm sure that there is something in there," he pointed to his head with his left index finger, "buried deep down that I have forgotten. But I can you also help me with something else?"

"Depends on what it is," Ruby said, glancing briefly to the trees before bringing her attention back to Garrett.

"As long as I'm staying here, I promised Carlisle I won't be tasting human blood," he slightly frowned. "Can I go hunt animals with you?"

"You're going vegetarian like us?" Ruby smirked playfully at the tall vampire. "Do you think you can handle it?"

Garrett chuckled. "I'm up for a challenge." He winked at her. "So what do you say? Will you help me on both of those things?"

She observed him for a few more seconds. She could see the curiosity and the eagerness in his eyes and voice. Ruby smiled softly at him and nodded. "I'll help you."

"Great!" He smiled widely, his red eyes shining with enthusiasm. "We can go hunting tonight, since I interrupted your hunt last night."

"We can go before Bella arrives tonight," Ruby explained. "Not that I don't trust you but knowing my brother, he will be more overprotective than he already is with her if you are around her."

"Understandable," Garrett shrugged. He gently took her hand and gave it a quick kiss like last night. "I'll see you tonight."

With that the tall vampire went back inside, leaving Ruby with her confused thoughts towards him.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice is humming to herself as she looks around Ruby's closet. Her sister and Garrett left the house a while ago to go hunting. Ruby was going to need a bigger space for her closet. She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard Esme's voice from the bedroom door

"What are you doing Alice?" Esme asked the short vampire. "Going to reorganize Ruby's clothes again?"

Alice just grinned at her and closed the closet door. She skipped out of bedroom, with Esme walking beside her. "You're going to make her closet bigger. Not as big as mine and Jasper's. Around the same size as Rosalie and Emmett's."

Esme let out a soft gasp. "Did you see-?"

"You and Carlisle can stop worrying about Ruby's love life," Alice interrupting her mother, as they walked down the wooden staircase to the second floor of the house.

Esme smiles gently, at the thought of her first daughter finally finding a mate. "I presume that it's Garrett?"

"I saw them cuddling outside, looking up at the stars," Alice explained her vision with a small giggle. "His eyes were golden like ours."

"I can't wait to tell Carlisle," Esme sighed. They had began to worry about Ruby and whether she would find someone to be her life partner just like they did with Edward before he met Bella. "He will be glad once we break the news to him."

"I will need to take Garrett shopping after this whole mess with the loose newborn has been dealt with," Alice frowned. "I will give him some of Jasper's clothes for him to wear in the meantime."

"Try not to tire him too much in your shopping spree," Esme chuckled. "Rosalie and I are the only ones that have the patience for it."

* * *

"When was the last time you tasted human blood?" Garrett curiously asked her. They had been walking in the forest in silence since they left the house. He wanted to break the silence somehow but he was also curious on her last human feeding.

Ruby stopped walking. Her eyebrows creased in a frown. After a moment of silence, she answered, "In 1931."

Garrett's eye widen slightly. "I'm impressed."

She sighed before continuing to walk. "I thought I had it under control...my thirst," Ruby shook her head. "I'll never forget that young man's face before I took his life."

"How old—?"

"He was 18," she glanced at Garrett and grimaced. "We moved after the incident. We met Rosalie not long after, when she was still human."

Garrett could still see the sadness in her eyes. "Hey," he gently grasped her wrist. He waited until she turned to look at him to give her wrist a light comforting squeeze. "At least you regret what you did. I never felt bad for draining humans dry from their blood."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "And you said you were nice."

Garrett let out a laugh. "Not to the British."

"Oh my god," she let out a snort and shook her head.

"Well at least I made you laugh," he grinned at her before letting go of her wrist. Although, that took a lot of inner strength to do.

Ruby smiled softly at him. "That you did."

They both heard soft paws quickly hitting the dirt of the forest. By the sounds of it, Ruby guessed it was a mountain lion, probably stalking another animal.

Garrett and Ruby shared a smirk. She tilted her head towards the direction of the sound and asked, "You think you can take down a mountain lion? Or do you want to start with something more tame like a deer?"

"Let's go feed on some mountain lion," Garrett's smirk widen as they took off towards the animal.

* * *

"...I took them all by surprised," Garrett shrugged. "I may have been turned but that didn't stopped me from taking down the redcoats."

"I'm not surprised," Ruby shook her head, upon hearing how the brown haired vampire was turned.

They were walking back to the house after their little hunting trip. After Garrett took down two mountain lions-getting his shirt and jacket ripped in the process-Ruby had showed him the area. Especially the 'line' that had been formed when her and the rest of the Cullens made with the pack. Garrett had found it amusing but didn't dared to cross it.

"That was not the only time I helped during a battle," he winked at her.

She let out a hum as they approached the house. "Will you tell me some of them?"

"I'll tell you all of them in time."

Alice was the first to greet them, after their hunt. The smile that the pixie haired vampire had quickly turned to a frown, when she noticed the tears on the nomad's shirt and jacket. She let out a huff before turning around and marching up the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Garrett raised an eyebrow towards Ruby.

She shrugged and went to up the stairs, heading towards her room. "No idea."

"Should I be scared?" He followed her to her bedroom.

Once they entered her bedroom, Ruby got comfortable in the black sofa bed. Garrett on the other hand, stood in the middle of the bedroom, under the pendant lights. He took noticed of the glassed wall across from him, having a beautiful view of the forest. On his left side, Ruby was laying down on her stomach on the sofa bed, with the bed already pulled out. On the right side of the bed, was a small black nightstand that had a lamo, a sketchbook and colored pencils laying on top. There was three wall shelves above the bed that had books on them with a trinket at the beginning and end of each shelve. On the other side of the bed was a tall cube bookshelf that contain cds and a stereo with speakers.

On his right side, was wooden drafting desk that had two desk lamps. It has drawings scattered around it. On each side of the table were asymmetrical cube bookcases that contained art books. Mostly were in English. But he noticed there were some in Spanish, French and Italian. He noticed a door on close to the left bookcase but guessed that it led to the closet. On each wall, minus the glassed one, had art deco hanging on them. Whether they be paintings or drawings. What he really likes about the room was the red burgundy color coating the walls. It made the room feel more peaceful and intimate.

Curiously, he made his way to the cd collection. He could feel Ruby's eyes on him but he continued to walk towards the cds. His eyes roamed on the spine of each cd case. His eyes widen in surprise and turned to look at her. Garrett made a choking sound from the back of this throat. "You like British rock?"

"They had good music back in the day," Ruby smirked at him, turning from her stomach to her back. "The British have some of the best rock bands ever."

"I will neither agree or disagree on that," The tall vampire grumbled at the dark haired beauty laying down on the sofa bed.

Ruby let out a chuckle, turning her attention to the ceiling. "You might find my brother's music collection more interesting then. He only likes to listen to classical music and from the fifties."

"From England?"

"Some is."

Garrett wrinkled his nose. "No thank you. I'll pass." He glanced around room again. His red eyes landing on the drawings on top of the drafting desk. "You like to draw?"

"I love sketching and painting," she smiled at him before glancing up at the ceiling again. "I have degrees on fine art."

"Are these all your work?" He gestured to the art decor hanging around the bedroom.

She shrugged. "Only two. The rest I have bought from different artists thru the years. Esme, on the other hand, insist I show her every work I make," she smiled softly at her mother's antics. "I have noticed some of my sketches missing and seen at least four of them hanging in her study. I don't know where she has kept the others."

"Have you sold some of them?"

"I have."

"Here!" Alice interrupted the two as she barged in her sister's bedroom, not bothering to knock. She threw the clothes that she was holding in her hands to the tall vampire, who caught them swiftly in the air. "You are around Jasper's size, but I do need you to get fitted to know your precise measurements."

Garrett inspected the black long sleeve shirt and the dark jeans in his grasp. He looked towards the small vampire by the doorway, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Alice rolled her eyes and pointed to his ruin shirt and jacket. "Try no to rip your new borrowed clothes in the meantime. Bella will arrive in an hour and you have to look at least presentable," she cliply said before walking away.

He turned to look at Ruby with slightly wide eyes, looking a bit intimidated by Alice. She raised her hands in a surrender gesture as she got up from the sofa bed. "I would listen to her if I were you."

"So you are not going to stop her from using me a dressing mannequin?"

Ruby let out a snort. "We all went thru it once." The smile that she threw might have come out innocent, if it wasn't for the mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Now it's your turn to suffer."

He grumbled under his breath as she left him to change in private. She let out a peal of laughter after she closed the door behind her, making her way to kitchen to help Esme with dinner for Bella.

* * *

Riley ignored the whimpering from the teenager lying on the cold concrete floor. He had carried the girl to their secret hideout after he bite her. He was thankful that her yelling had stopped. He crouched close to her, brushing the strands of hair away from her face.

"The pain you are feeling is changes your body is going thru," he explained, not knowing whether she could hear him or not. He didn't care either way. He stood from his crouching position. "It will go away eventually."

He left the girl to continue her whimpering in the darkness of the room. Riley needed to check on the others and continue with their training. He had to replace the one he personally disposed of. Victoria was right, he had to make the army stronger no matter what.

"Some of us are getting thirsty again," a redhead vampire coldly said to Riley, when the blonde entered the room. The others quieted down, sensing a tension growing.

"You have fed not too long ago. Wait another night," Riley frowned at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You are getting sloppy in getting rid of the bodies after your feeding."

The boy growled at Riley and took a fighting stand.

"I have beat you multiple times. What makes you think it won't happen again?" Riley narrowed his eyes. Out of everyone in the group, he was the fastest. No one has been able to beat him during training. "You can try but you won't be successful."

The redhead glared at him in silence for another moment. He let out a frustrated growled before stomping away, cursing Riley as two other vampires followed quickly behind him.

"Bree," Riley called the young girl, who had watched the entire event with wide frighten eyes. The small girl quickly stood up. She met his eyes hesitantly. He nodded towards the room he came from, where the other girl was still whimpering during her change. "Keep an eye on her until her transformation is done. Then bring her to me. I will teach her how to hunt and start her training as soon as possible."

"Y-yes Riley," Bree timidly mumbled before walking towards the direction of the crying girl.

* * *

 **In case that I don't update before New's Years, I just want to say...Happy New Year's! I will try to update at least once every month or two.**


End file.
